Polygonal three-dimensional (3D) modeling tools have been in use for a number of years and despite continued improvements, 3D modeling tools have historically required users to be steeped in the technical aspects, procedures, and architectural tools associated with a particular modeling suite. Many times these procedures can be very inefficient, lengthy, and cumbersome, even to the most seasoned designers.
For example, PushPull tools are implemented in most modern commercial 3D modeling suites. Their purpose is to intuitively transform a face, edge, or vertex, and then to adapt the polygonal mesh locally. However, previous approaches have limitations: Some allow adjustments only when adjacent faces are orthogonal, others support slanted surfaces but never create new details. In many cases, self-intersections and edge-collapses during editing are either ignored or work only partially for solid geometry. There is a need for PushPull tools that are more intuitive for the user and can reduce the complexity for common modeling tasks to make for quicker and more efficient designs.